


Kings and lords

by SwingKing



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingKing/pseuds/SwingKing
Kudos: 1





	Kings and lords

The king was never happy with his lords as he watched from afar as they fucked up his lands, but he was stuck with them due to reasons outside even his absolute control.

There was Robert of gangway, a prick who loved to fight

And malcoy, such a law abiding citizen that he kept his people under his grip

All his lords were a massive pain to deal with but despite this they were all managle,

Predictable.

Except for the lord of brawnstone.....that fucking prick.

He was a storm in his kingdom that he wish would dissipate and wash away, he caused chaos wherever he went, slept with countless of his mistresses, became a fucking Robin hood cult figure in his own damn kingdom. He would do anything to have the chruch excommunicate him and leave him to rot....

But somehow they never fucking notice his musings, christ! They even love him too!

He cant to shit to him and he boils with rage everytime he hears that....name

"Your highness?" A squire suddenly pops up, visibly shaken.  
"What...is it boy?" Adam grumbled, wanting booze and a woman to numb his headache.

"Its Korë si-" Adam didnt let the squire finish as he hurls a nearby goblet at the boy, missing him by a inch  
"Dont...speak....that....name" 

Silence ringed in the hall save for the squire's panicked breathing.

"H-he is back sire....he plans to come visit"

Adam jerked his head up, the boy flinching and scuttling away on his knees.

That mother fucker.


End file.
